The Letters
by MasterHyperion-Reborn
Summary: Dumbledore is pleased with how his side of the war is going. His weapon is obedient, and he's gotten rid of everyone who can change that. At least, he thought so, but then The Black Letter came, and now he's not so sure... Warning! Attempts at humour, Dumbledore! and Weasley!Bashing, and generallyEvil!Dumbledore. Have fun! Rated T for mild language.


**A/N**

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating stuff for a while! I've been stuck on Mors Ulnas, trying to move forward with it, but I decided you deserved a little addition. I will try to get one of these out per week – they're only short, after all. A little humour, I hope, to look forward to. Maybe. It may turn sad, but… Yeah. You love in hope.**

The old man sat in his office, thinking. His little weapon had disappeared, and he had no idea where the brat had got to. This was troubling. He took a lemon drop from the bowl on his desk, and put it on hit tongue, relaxing immediately as the calming draught spread through him. Well, these problems would have to wait – he needed to be at breakfast, to make sure his students were all behaving as they should.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his golden chair, gazing out at the students, eating happily, the familiar twinkle in his eye. He was so wrapped up in gazing around that he hardly noticed the owl until it dropped the letter on his plate. He looked up in time to see the pure-white owl flyaway, obviously not wanting to stay around for long. That was odd. How had it broken through the ward that prevented post arriving before time? Shrugging, he looked down at the letter…

And froze at the blood red envelope. Someone had dared send a Howler to him? They had the gall to treat Albus Dumbledore in such a way? Not bloody likely!

Drawing his wand, he waved it almost lazily at the letter, and watched as it burned brightly, crumbling to ash before him. Good. That took care of that. Turning back to his food, he failed to notice the pure black letter rise from the ashes and float before him. Thus, when it spoke, it was quite a shock to the old man. The rest of the Great Hall, however, had been surprised at the Howler, and then at their Headmaster's casual destruction of something many had been plagued by. Thus, their eyes had lingered on the ash fro long enough to see the pitch letter rise from the ashes.

"Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore,"

Dumbledore looked up in shock at the voice in front of him, and gazed, dumbstruck, at the black letter in front of him. He knew that voice…

Merlin that was a mouthful! How do you stand it? Anyway, as you may, or may not have guessed, it's your precious little sacrificial weapon! I'm sure you were so worried about me! To all those who _aren't_ in the know, it's me, Harry Potter! Yes, yes, I know. Hard to believe that Harry Potter could pull off something as complex as this. I'm sure that, at least, our illustrious Potions Master is quite surprised that I can display some modicum of intelligence. Who knew?

Anyway, there is a purpose to my writing, apart from to show off my work – Hermione is probably spitting right now – to tell you that I've had enough. I'm tired of being your saviour, and I want out. To this end, I've left Hogwarts. Don't bother trying to find me. Seriously, don't. It'll just waste your time, and, while I see that as a perfect thing to do, not everyone would agree, and I'm sure my friend would miss his chess opponent while you searched.

Speaking of this, I've actually been told to pass on a message for you, from this friend. You probably remember him, he gave you such a difficult Riddle. The message is as follows:

'Checkmate'

Make of it what you will. I've been told to keep it short, but I've kind of failed that already. I trust I don't have to spell everything out.

Until next time,

Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Dumbledore's little martyr."

The black letter stopped speaking, and once more burst into blindingly bright flames. By the time the hall could see again, the letter had gone, and only a pile of ash remained on the table.

Silence reigned for a moment, before shattering in the noise of hundreds of students all fearfully asking what was going on.

**A/N**

**Well, that was interesting. I know it's not that long, hence my hopefully more frequent updates. This letter wasn't too funny, but hopefully the next should have some humour. Again, it's a hopefully thing now. Cya!**

**\- MasterHyperion-Reborn**


End file.
